Various devices have been made to improve the fuel efficiency of automobiles and to decrease air pollution by the efficient burning of fuel. Improved combustion efficiency results in cleaner burning engines, more acceleration, and longer spark plug and engine life.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,160, in which a capacitor-coupler devices is placed on each spark plug wire and then each of the capacitor-coupler devices is connected to the other devices by a set of parallel insulated wires. Current flowing in the spark plug wire by the firing cylinder induces an electrical potential in the capacitor-couplers on the spark plug wires of the non-firing cylinder. The electrical potential induced in the wire of the non-firing cylinder varies dependent upon the spark discharge current in the firing cylinder, and the frequency of the electrical potential depends upon the speed of the automobile engine.
Another similar devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,718. In this patent, a plurality of couplers are connected together by parallel wires, the couplers attached to each of the spark plug wires and the coil wire of an internal combustion engine ignition system. Each time the coil wire has a current flowing therein, a potential is coupled to each of the spark plug wires. The potential is dependent upon the current flow in the coil wire, and the frequency is dependent upon the speed of the automobile engine.